


Milk me, JJ!

by Phayte



Series: YuraLex/LWF's [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Cow Collab, Cow of Shame, Just smut, M/M, Moo-ing, No this is not furries, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kitten-cow, not realy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Some people on twitter where doing cow art off a precious collab that had come out-- it was sweet-- then there were others of us... well... who went an entirely different direction. I've had this for a little bit and debated over posting this short-- but here we go -- Based offLWF's Cow Art-- I might have written something to go with it.





	Milk me, JJ!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusciouswhiteflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/gifts).



“Ugh! I am so glad this shit is over!” Yuri growled out, stomping into their hotel room, flopping down on the bed.

“Oh c’mon kitten, it wasn’t _that_ bad!” JJ laughed out.

“Do you _see_ what they have me wearing?” Yuri pointed out, as if JJ had not been staring at it all day.

JJ laughed and tugged on the pants Yuri was wearing. He was in what looked like really comfortable pants and jacket-- though they were in a cow print design. JJ thought he looked too adorable. The hood on the top even had cow ears-- JJ had even snuck a few pictures on his phone to keep… for later… for himself.

Yuri lifted his hips, letting the pants slide off of him, the sat up on his elbows, watching JJ slip the pants on and running his hands down them. “They are soft.”

“At least they have that going for them… I swear… once we get back to Canada I am having a bonfire with this entire outfit!”

“You got paid a lot of money though.”

“Damn right I did! You think I would have flown out for charity on this shit?”

Moving over to the bed, the hood to the _outfit_ was still up on Yuri’s head. _Fuck he looked too cute like this!_ JJ couldn’t help it and went over, unzipping his top a little bit, kissing at his neck.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Yuri growled out.

JJ kissed him silent, Yuri looked too soft and JJ had to touch him like this. Humming against his lips, JJ ran his hands down Yuri’s body, feeling Yuri come alive under him. Kissing further down his neck, JJ licked at his exposed skin, unzipping the top just a little more.

“Oh kitten, you should ‘ _moo_ ’ for me!” JJ laughed out, kissing at Yuri’s collarbones.

“I swear, Leroy! I’ll fucking kill you!”

JJ laughed, kissing and licking lower. Capturing a small pink nipple in his mouth, he made lewd sucking noises as Yuri gasped out then smacked at his head.

“You better not be trying to to fucking milk me!”

“Busted!” JJ laughed out, leaning down to suck a bit more.

“JJ!”

He hummed against Yuri’s pale skin, sucking at the small nipple a bit more. “C’mon kitten, it was worth a try!”

“The only thing you are getting milk out of is a bit lower!” Yuri smirk at him.

“Is that so?”

Unzipping the top more, he wanted to point out how turned on Yuri was, but he knew the way Yuri’s temper was, and the way he was acting over this ‘ _over-the-top_ ’ cute commercial shoot he did today, better not press his luck-- _yet._

Yuri arched his back, calling his name out, pulling at his hair, begging him to kiss lower. JJ licked at his skin, sucked small marks along his stomach then his hips. Yuri lifted his hips so he could pull his briefs down, seeing how hard and pink his cock was waiting for him.

“Shall I milk you here?” JJ asked, stroking at Yuri’s cock.

Yuri moaned out, arching his back with each stroke of his hand.

“You know, if you ‘ _moo_ ’ for me--”

“Fuck you, JJ!”

“Tell me you want me to milk you,” JJ said, smirking up at him.

“Dammit! Milk me, JJ! Please!”

“As you wish, kitten.” 

Brushing his lips over the head of Yuri’s cock, he could hear how hard Yuri was breathing, licking lightly at his cock head, he heard the familiar gasp come from Yuri. All these sounds and noises Yuri made drove him wild. Suckling on the end of his cock, JJ stroked at his shaft. Yuri was pulling his hair, calling his name, begging for more.

Taking more and more of Yuri into his mouth, JJ bobbed his head. When he looked up, the view from between Yuri’s legs was one of his favorites. Yuri’s chest blushed in bright pink, his nipples pebbled, mouth open as he moaned-- his cow top open and the hood with the ears peaking down at him.

If only Yuri knew how adorable _and_ sexy he was.

Sucking harder, JJ knew Yuri was getting close, his voice would get higher pitch, he would chant his name more and more. JJ made wet slurping sounds with each bob of his head-- it was lewd and filthy-- but so was Yuri and he fucking loved that about him.

“Milk me, JJ!” he screamed out.

He could feel how hard Yuri got in his mouth, he could taste his cock leaking-- he was going to milk his little _kitten-cow_.

Another hard suction and Yuri was screaming, his hand pulling hard at JJ’s hair, his cock spilling down his throat. One last suckle as JJ released his cock, and he kissed at Yuri’s hip.

Yuri was pulling at him, and JJ moved back up the bed, taking Yuri in his arms.

“Mooooooo!” JJ mimicked the sound of a cow.

Yuri cursed and punched him. Then he starting getting off the bed, legs wobbly, flipping JJ off and storming into the bathroom.

Laughing to himself, JJ knew he would catch hell later-- but it was fucking worth it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
